


My beautiful

by shinebrightlikeabean



Category: Evak - Fandom, Skam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unknown Texts, frienships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinebrightlikeabean/pseuds/shinebrightlikeabean





	

Sent 5.08

Unknown- Your beautiful, my beautiful 

Received 6.24

Isak- Excuse me?!

Unknown- This is Lucy isn't it?

Isak- Last time I checked I was a male

Unknown- Haha wrong number then

Isak- Ya think

Unknown- Sarcasm I like it 


End file.
